Hidden Moon Love
by Humor.For.Laughs
Summary: The second in my Marauder series: It's about Remus Lupin, starting at Six year, and how he feels about one of his certain loves...and his friends. And the adventures he goes through.


**Prologue **

A Mess of Stress

Hot. Everything was purely sticky, messy, and hot. A miserable summer day, and Remus Lupin didn't want to be one part of it. The sun was just hidden beyond the two green hills, to the left of the oak tree; the Remus saw everyday as he rose to greet morning. Miserably, he knew that if it were this hot, and it was mid morning, he would have only hell to go through for the rest of the day.

He hated summer, and summer hated him. In his earlier years, before he had entered Hogwarts, summer, like all other days, had been filled with loneliness, salty wet tears, and heartache, caused by seeing all the children playing outside in the neighborhood together.

In his earlier years, before the accident, summer life hadn't been as hard. He could have been on of those small children, laughing, screaming, hiding, and finding. But, after the dreadful thing had happened, the children had been scared to let him play, well, nearly all of them. Only one, Christina, had wanted to stay by his side. But, she was a year younger than him, and at his age, to him, they were miles apart.

Now thought, summer was filled with emptiness, caused by the loss of his three best friends. The emptiness of the missing Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. Also, he missed his other friend, the only girl Marauder, Hannah. Together, as a group they were the Marauders (And the Marauderette), forever wreaking havoc upon Hogwarts School.

Another missing hole in his life, although Remus would let no one know it, was the loss of one of his biggest loves, Lily Evans. Although he would let no one know it, especially James Potter, he loved her, and didn't care a bit that she didn't fall for his friend, James. He wanted her to fall for him, as selfish as it was.

Sighing, the sandy haired boy turned away from the window, featuring the scorching hot sun, and he left his room, quietly shutting the door, his head a mess of stress on other things.

Downstairs, his mother stood by the kitchen, everything a complete mess, nothing like his room at all. There was flour everywhere; the kitchen table, the muggle stove, the floor, and even in his mothers hair. She looked distressed, as she always did, on one of those nights.

"Mum, are you all right?" Remus asked her in a small, quiet, but firm voice, filled with worry. She looked clearly more distressed than usual, at least on a full moon night. She bit her lip, her brown hair falling into her face, hiding her green eyes, flour now sprinkling her nose. She shook her head no, and stopped, suddenly switching to nodding yes. Remus looked at her, curiously, his own sandy colored hair hiding his light brown eyes.

"Remus, it's nothing, you know, it's just one of those night's," she said, in a high pitched voice much unlike her own. She returned to her frazzled, hurried work, in preparing breakfast. Although the sixteen year old boy could not tell what her mother was making, he told her that breakfast looked delicious. "Really now…why, thank you, Remus. Why don't you go wake up your sister, I need some- well, - I just can't concentrate," she stumbled over the words, her tongue tripping everywhere.

"Sure, mum," he murmured, and turned, leaving the messy kitchen, heading again towards the stairs. He climbed them, slowly and carefully, listening for any hinting noises that might have told him what was wrong with his mother. There were none.

He arrived at the top of the stairs, and on the landing he turned left, heading towards Alex's room. He knocked, again quiet, but forcefully. No answer, so he opened the door. In opening the door, he saw something much like his own room, although there were bits of clothing lying on the floor, demonstrating his sisters laziness.

Although Alexandria was one year younger than him, they shared one horrible thing in common- a curse. A fiend. The moon.

She was lying in her bed, her short brown hair lying all around her, covering her pillow. On her chest was a book, entitled "Hogwarts: A History." Next to her, on the floor, was a couple of lousy notes, scribbled in somewhat messy handwriting. Remus bent over, and read a few of them, and ended up correcting the last one, something about how the muggles saw Hogwarts, and what happened to them when it came into view.

"Alex." He said, again, quietly, but firmly. "Alex, wake up."

She slowly lifted her head off the pillow, and stared at her older brother. "What day is it?" she asked, although she was not wondering if it were the 2nd, Wednesday, or the end of the world. She wanted the lunar day. Her aquamarine eyes stared into Remus light brown ones; and in both of there eyes you could see fear.

"It's…ithe day./i" His voice retreated into a whisper, and Alex groaned, her head falling not so gracefully back onto the pillow.

"Can't we just skip today? You know, a time traveling potion or whatever…" she complained, her voice cracking with fury, tears, and sadness. "I mean, it's not fair. People go forward and back in time just to see what happened. Nothing bad would happen if we did that…it would save us from pain," she sighed, turning away from her brother.

"No, Alex, we can't. And you know that. The only way that I know of to go through time is by a time turner, and we can't get our hands on that. You know very well meddling with time-,"

"Honestly, Remus, could you quit giving me the technical definition! I want you to just say to me that we can do it, and we'll get away from this…this…curse! I want you to say something comforting, not something demoralizing!" Alex huffed, and pulled the covers over her head, and Remus quietly left his room, and stalked, mildly angrily, into his own.

Sitting on his pure white desk, was an owl, messy, its feathers ruffled in all directions, and its deep black feathers meant only one thing- It was a Black owl.

Remus hurried towards the owl, and sat in the beige chair next to his desk. He carefully untied the letter from the owls leg, and carefully spread it out on his desk, and ripped open the paper, and read it, quickly, but making sure to read all of it.

_Dear Remus,_

_This is Sirius at James' house. Apparently, to James' dismay, I am to live here now. Funny, huh? _

_Well, I finally did it, and ran away from home, and probably annoyed my mother to no end. Score! At least she'll have something to complain about now._

_So, anyways, I ran away from home, and too James' dismay, I left Madison at home, although with no doubt, she knows where I am. I don't think it will take her more than a day or two to wander over her. Her excuse will be to hang out with Cat. And to wreak havoc on us. (Madison for me leaving, and Cat…well, James is her big brother!)_

_Ow! James, don't hit me just because I'm more attractive than you! Stop. THAT!_

_Well, anyways, I was wondering if you would like to head over to James' house, well…after the day, so we can all hang out. Hannah would be coming over as well, although most likely late, knowing her. All of us Marauders would be there, except Peter, who, to my jealousy, is enjoying the Bahamas…and he doesn't even look good in a swim suit_

Remus had to smile at Sirius' conceitedness.

i_nyways, while we were all here, I was thinking we could come up with ways to out prank Addy, not that this would be difficult._

_While here, we could also annoy Cat to no end, and of course, Madison, if she comes. _

_You could bring Alex, if it's all right with your mother, and she could hang with the girls. I do know how protective of her you are…_

_Or she could just hang with Christina. Which she might like better…you do know how much she hates James…although, I can't help but think it's for a reason beyond my all superior knowing._

Remus grimaced, knowing that Alex detested James because his little sister knew of his love for Remus. And how James hogged her. Lily, of course.

_I was trying to convince James to get Kris to come over- but you know how he hates her. Only because she got better marks then him on charms. How…childish. _

_Which I am not. _

_Well, James does not want me to waste anymore of his paper, the hog, and now it is his turn to write. Fun. Lucky you._

_With much love,_

_The Very Attractive Sirius Black_

_P.S. I hope you'd like to know that although we have been away from Hogwarts for nearly two months, my mind has not been freed of Kat. She still frightens me beyond hope…Maybe it's the fact that we're about to go back…but, alas, your theory was wrong_

Remus folded the letter, and went to see if there was another letter in the envelope, which there was. He took it out, and spread it out on his desk, as he had done with Sirius'.

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope that everything is going well. And I hope that Sirius hasn't invaded your head with lies. _

_Anyways, I do hope that you decide to venture over._

_Also, we could plan how to get Lily to the good side. On my side. Would you be interested in hanging out with he friends? Cassandra…or TJ was it…Or maybe that Simone girl…she likes you. You need to get a girl, Moony. Sirius and I have had enough four all four of us Marauders. And Hannah…well…she's had plenty of guys…Just not enough for you…because. Yeah._

_Anyways, I can't wait till you head over…and although Sirius would not tell you; he has been eyeing this other girl._

_Elana. Or something. No, not Elana? Elizabeth then._

_I hope you know that in telling you this, my head will be featuring a big large black and blue bruise tomorrow. _

_Alas, breakfast is ready, and we must gorge ourselves._

_Much love,_

_James…_

Remus' small hands tightened into small fists, as her re-read James' letter. i'Get Lily over to the Good Side. To my side.' /i Although James was on of Remus' best friends, he could be so full of himself. What if Lily wanted him!

To angry to write back a long letter at the moment, he quickly scribbled a letter on an unused section of the parchement.

_Will be there tomorrow, and most likely Alex as well. Although she does hate James._

_Remus_

He then tied the spare parchment onto the owls spare leg, and let it out of the window, and he returned to his bed, suddenly drained of all energy.

He collapsed on his bed, in a tired trance, and closed his eyes.

Only for a minute, he told himself.

Although, what seemed to be not but five minutes later, he awoke to Alex him shaking him awake. He groaned, and tried to pull the covers over him, and with surprise, he realized he wasn't wearing any.

"Alex, what is it?" he sighed, turning away from her. His head was heavy, and pounding in pain from too much sleep.

"Remus…wake up…it's almost night. It's almost time…for the moon."

He whimpered, and got out of bed, not feeling strong in the least.

"Why…" he murmured to himself. "Why us?"

Alex said nothing, but she took his hand, and it felt soothing in his own, shaking sweaty one.

"It's okay," she said, softly in his ear, squeezing his hand.

His stomach rumbled in hunger as he remembered he had not eaten anything today.

"It's okay," she said again, as they followed their mother, both scared for a pain they had known for as long as they had been alive. "It's okay."

But it didn't seem okay.


End file.
